Characters in Max Payne
This is a list of main and supporting characters appearing in the 2001 Max Payne. Central characters Max Payne Max Payne is an NYPD and DEA detective, and the main protagonist and playable chacacter of the game. One night in summer 1998, NYPD detective Max Payne finds his family slain by a group of druged junkies who were addict to a drug called Valkyr. He moves to the DEA, and begins to investigates crimes related to the drug, but three years later, in 2001, he finds himself hunted by the Mafia and the police, for the wrong reasons, during New York's worst winter storm. ---- Alfred Woden Alfred Woden is an US senator, and a leader of a secret influential group called the "Inner Circle". Through the most of the game, Woden calls to Max via a phone, and helps him with his quest of revenge, and often reveals important things related to the story. He was once involved in Project Valhalla, a research program conducted by the United States Army, to develop a drug that boosts up people's stamina and use them as powered-up soldiers. His rival, Nicole Horn, was also involved in that project. ---- Nicole Horne Nicole Horne is the CEO of Aesir Corporation, one of the most powerful people in New York, and the main antagonist of the game. Along with her rival Alfred Woden, Horne took a part in Project Valhalla, and after it was canceled, she kept selling the drug that was created in the project, Vlakyr. She took control on various groups, gangs, and businesses in the city, and uses them to make Max's life more difficult. ---- Main Characters Vladimir Lem Vladimir "Vlad" Lem is a Russian arms dealer, the leader of the local Russian Mafia, and an ally of Max's. Vlad is involved in a massive gang war with the Italian Mafia. One of his men betrayed him and moved to the Italian side, and now Vlad losing, making to make a deal with Max Payne, so they both will get benefits. ---- Jim Bravura Jim Bravura is the Deputy Chief of the NYPD, and Max's boss. Due to the wrong reasons, Bravura leads a police hunt on Max, as he believes that Max murdered a man. No matter, how hard he tries, Bravura never manages to catch the former detective. ---- Angelo Punchinello Don Angelo Punchinello is the head of the Punchinello crime family, and the secondary antagonist of the game. Being the head of the Italian mafia in New York, Punchinello is thought by Max Payne to the one behind the death of his family. Mona Sax, a hired gun and the sister-in-law of Punchinello, also hunts him, because of the way he treats Mona's sister. Punchinello often remains at his large manor, where he is protected and well-guarded by large groups of mobsters. His three top men are called "the Trio", and are the most feared members in Punchinello's crime family. ---- Jack Lupino Jack Lupino is an insane Valkyr addict, the schizophrenic Underboss of the Punchinello crime family, and the main antagonist for the first 1/3 of the game. Lupino is addicted to the infamouse Valkyr drug and is clearly insane, worshipping various devils from many myths and believing that he is a wolf and a messenger of Hell. He is targeted by Max Payne, after the latter thinks that Lupino was the one behind the deaths of Max's wife and daughter. Lupino owns a poor hotel and that is managed by his right-hand man, Vinnie Gognitti, and the Finito brothers (two high-ranking members of the Mafia that work for Vinnie). He also owns a gothic nightclub called Ragna Rock. ---- Supporting Characters Mona Sax Mona Sax is a hitman and a hired gun, and the isiter-n-law of Angelo Puchinello, whom she dislikes. Mona is the sister of Lisa Punchinello, the wife of Puchinello crime family's head, Angelo. Angelo often beats Lisa, and being called "sadistic wife beater" but Mona, who wants to kill him and end the sorrow of her sister. ---- Vinnie Gognitti Vincent "Vinnie" Gognitti is the right-hand man of Jack Lupino, and a capo of the Punchinello crime family. Vinnie is a rather childish for his position in the Mafia, and while been intelligent and "has the brains" to run the business, Vinnie lacks bravery and often acts cowardly, letting his men to take care of his enemies. ---- BB BB is a DEA agent, a partner and friend of both Max Payne and Alex Balder, and a secondary antagonist as well one of the final bosses in the game. BB is one of the only people who knew about Max's revenge quest, and helped him and Alex in the Valkyr case. BB almost always avoid of 'face-to-face' meetings. ---- Alex Balder Alex Balder is a DEA agent, a former NYPD detective, and the best friend of Max Payne. Alex was once an NYPD detective, but transfered to the DEA a few years prior to the game's events. Alex wants the Max will also move to the DEA, though the latter declines the offer. After the murder of Max's family, Alex helps him through the Valkyr case. ---- Michelle Payne Michelle Payne is a District Attorney's office and the wife of Max Payne. Michelle and Max married and had a child (Rose) together at some point prior to summer 1998. One day later that year, drugged junkies addicted to the Valkyr drug enter the Payne home and kill Michelle and Rose. Following their death, Max begins a revenge quest to find the one who ordered Michelle death, during the worst winter storm in histroy. ---- See also *Max Payne (game) *Minor characters in Max Payne *Characters in Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne *Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 1 Category:Max Payne Characters